The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively providing light of different shades as an aid in designing interiors. More specifically, it relates to a system for determining the light that should be used for a given fabric pattern. Even more specifically, the system determines the lighting that should be used in the interior design of an aircraft.
When designing the interior of a room, one often chooses a pattern for the wall. Wall paper may be used on a wall of a room. In similar fashion, fabric patterns can used for the interior of an aircraft cabin.
As customers often realize when they take an item of clothing home from a store, a fabric pattern looks different depending on the light. The pattern may look one way under the lights in the store and may look different under the lights at the customer's home.
Therefore, a pattern and the light for a room should be selected to be compatible.